


死结

by BDHXHX



Series: Kamski Brothers AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 可以看作是《衔尾》的后续？前篇？





	死结

要算起来这也并不是他们母亲的错，同母异父还是同父同母对盖文来说都不重要，他从来就没把卡姆斯基当作是他的哥哥，血亲间的绑带在盖文里德这里行不通，他恨她只是因为她一直没能下定决心离婚，始终把这两个儿子塞在同一间房间里，维持一个家的模样。她哪怕死了都还没发现盖文在夜晚真正害怕的怪物是什么。每次在她检查离开后，卡姆斯基都会爬上盖文的床，连接上下铺的木台阶嘎嘎作响，那让盖文成年后都只愿接触塑料和金属制品。

卡姆斯基会把侧躺的弟弟抱进怀里，给他讲他愿不愿听都得听的琐事，从玻璃罩里的蝴蝶标本到无法忍受他不断跳级的校长；盖文懒得说自己的，因为卡姆斯基一直在他身上安装了各种监控小机器。天啊，他曾经爱过卡姆斯基——在他的世界里只有卡姆斯基的时候。他任由卡姆斯基年轻而血管明晰的手和当时还不善言辞的唇舌抚摸他身上的任何地方，触碰所有肌肤，就像他们在母亲肚子里最初的那样。他们在午夜交谈，在什么也做不了的年纪里尽情单方面爱抚，直到一切让盖文渐渐察觉不对劲的东西都集中在四千多个日夜后爆发：卡姆斯基终于等来了盖文的初潮。

那时候发生的事情比现在操蛋多了，但是那个时候的盖文可没现在这么多的羞耻心，妈的，伊利亚，他在听了那两个娼妓几分钟刻意的叫床声后终于看不下去了，你他妈的叫了两只鸭来就算了，还让他们两个扮演我们？！

我觉得重温一下我们结合的场景很有趣，卡姆斯基坐在沙发上冲他招手，过来吧，盖文，你也可以一起看看——枪也不用放下，如果你会觉得舒服点的话。

卡姆斯基颇有趣味地看着他发情期的弟弟在刚才的偷窥中变得湿到滴水的短裤，虽然盖文还是张愤怒和厌恶到扭曲的脸，身体其它地方的反应总是对的。盖文，他再呼唤了一声，他弟弟举着枪的手抖得更厉害了，但还是没有放下来，卡姆斯基也就不再努力，转而望向地毯上纠缠的人形起来。

显然这是一出半强迫的剧本，互相称呼盖文和伊利亚的男人最开始还在熟练地亲吻和扩张，卡姆斯基甚至选了确实和他们发色相近的婊子，然后带入性地观赏起年轻的盖文如何咒骂着疼和未解决的瘙痒；Omega的反抗是发生在被干得太深太厉害的时候，他突然发现了一直擦着他子宫口的龟头下圈的甜蜜皱褶开始涨开，硬邦邦的结一样的东西开始生成。盖文闭上双眼，终于丢掉了配枪，双手紧紧捂住耳朵，他不想回忆那种被背叛了却也注定要被卡姆斯基绑定了的感觉，但Omega的惨叫仍在继续，慢慢地还带上了快乐，在那叫声和水生令人无法忍耐的时候，盖文最终选择了走过去。

他靠近脸上带着微笑的卡姆斯基，不顾假戏真做爽成一团的另外两个盖文和卡姆斯基，开始和卡姆斯基殴打起来。盖文，卡姆斯基在喘息的间隙中感叹道，这真像那个时候不是吗？可惜那时候我没能用红外摄像头录下来，我抛下了手头所有的工作来标记你，也为了更好地操你把其他东西都清空了，盖文，他抓住弟弟柔软的屁股，隔着裤子把指头伸进了蜜穴，让盖文直接无法动弹，盖文，卡姆斯基温和地呼唤他，舔舐盖文因为惊恐而滚动的眼球，盖文。我爱你。你明白我有多爱你，我愿意因为你把自己改造成Omega，除了那次标记外Alpha的身份对我毫无用处，他狂热地捧着盖文的头颅，像是约翰的莎乐美，他说之后因为这样的第二性别被同事拖着去轮奸又有什么关系呢？

不，操你的，当然有关系，盖文想说，但在卡姆斯基把老二直接挤进来的时候他只能痛到咬住卡姆斯基的肩膀，把所有都变成呜咽发泄在喉咙里。那之后我恨母亲，我更恨你。伊利亚，他开始意识不清地念着这个名字，伊利亚……这到底是谁的错？他那时候抽泣着和卡姆斯基吼道，而他的哥哥正弯着腰，以痛苦的柔韧度在结连着他们的时候给他做口交。

是我的。卡姆斯基抬起头来，浓厚的精液在熄灯房间里也如此明显。他告诉盖文：是我的。

然后盖文放心地在记忆中的卡姆斯基的怀里射了出来。


End file.
